Main Island
Main Island is an island created by the Sekaiju Dev Team and is the first island the player spawns in. The island has a rather wide range of creatures, such as 3 types of Goblins, 2 types of Crabs, red raptors, fish dogs, and more! All monsters in the island besides Jimbly have a 1/10 drop rate, or 10%. JimblyTheGiantMushroom , the boss of the island, has an 1/50 (2%) drop rate instead, and to get the boss itself, is a 1/1000000 (0.000001%) drop rate. Description Main Island is rather small compared to the bigger islands, but it still is rather large. The island has many sections, such as the beach, the plains/forest, the graveyard and more. Beach The beach is the area the player spawns in. It is nothing but a simple sandy beach located south of the island itself, with a few rocks here and there. It is also the only area in the island with water. LilRedCrabs and LilRockCrabs spawn west of the beach. BlueGoblins spawn in the other side, but there's a common chance (1/3 or 1/4) that a Fishdog will spawn instead. Huts with surfboards can also be found in this beach, near the BlueGoblins. Plains This section is the largest section of the island. It is a grassy area with many hills and trees. There are multiple sub-sections in the plains; the most plain-like section is at the bottom left, and is the spawn location of LilRedRaptors . Above the plain-like section is a small village where NeutralBlobs and NeutralMinions spawn. East of both of these areas is a camp where GreenGoblins spawn. Further east is a forest with WolfPups in it. Above the forest is a small farm where LilChickens and Piglets spawn. A rocky area connects this place to the Mushroom Forest. Mushroom Forest The Mushroom Forest is the smallest area. It is the spawn area of JimblyTheGiantShroom, the island's boss. He is also the only monster that spawns here. The area has several giant mushrooms as well as multiple smaller mushrooms. A big tree is located in the middle of the area. Other Areas The island has multiple other areas; nearly all of them play the same theme, through. Temple Located west of the Beach, the temple is a cavern-like area with many "paintings" of what appears to be the bosses of the game. There are also multiple pillars. No monsters spawn here. There is an altar at the end of the "normal" path; this is actually the Fusion Altar. The player can climb a fallen pillar to access an upper floor, with more paintings being found there. Fusion Altar At the back of the temple is a "fusion altar". Clicking on it allows you to input a 4-color code; this code varies depending on which fusion you want to access. Main is thus the only island in which you can fuse creatures. Graveyard The graveyard is located south of the Plains, and in the middle of the Beach. It is a place with many tombs. Upon closer inspection, there are faded pictures on the tombs that represent RedGoblins, which are not found in this island, but rather in Koto. There is a single coffin in the middle of the graveyard as well as obelisks at it's sides. KidZombies and KidSkeletons spawn here. Caverns West of the plains are two different caverns. The first one stays at the same height as the plains, and contains a fireplace. GreyGoblins spawn in said cave. The other cave, also known as the Ant Nest, is the spawning area of the GiantRedAnts . There were originally crystals in that cave, but they were removed, although the light they emitted is still in their place. Some plant-like debris are scattered across the floor. Creatures (Creatures with an asterisk * do not spawn naturally, but are included here since they share an evolution line with a creature that does, or are boss drops) * NeutralBlob * BigNeutralBlob * * GiantNeutralBlob * * NeutralMinion * TallerNeutralMinion * * GreyGoblin * GreyGoblinChief * * GreenGoblin * GreenGoblinShaman * * BlueGoblin * KidSkeleton * Skeleton * * KidZombie * Zombie * * LilRedCrab * RedCrab * * LilRockCrab * RockCrab * * GiantRedAnt * WingedGiantRedAnt * * LilRedRaptor * RedRaptor * * FishDog * AdultFishDog * * Piglet * Pig * * Boar * * LilChicken * Chicken * * AdultChicken * * WolfPup * Wolf * * JimblyTheGiantShroom (Boss) * LilShroom * (Boss Drop) * Antired (Mutant) Shop Creatures *GiantBlackAnt *WingedGiantBlackAnt *EvoCube *LilReaper *Reaper *GrimReaper Category:Islands